No moleste un ninetales
by EL-IMAGINATIVO
Summary: Meowth tiene un accidente con un ninetales y su vida da un giro inexplicable. "gracias a sus comentarios e actualizado este fics"
1. Default Chapter

ESTE FICS A SIDO CREADO A BASE DE EXPECULACIONES SOBRE LOS NINETALES QUE TE HACEN CAER EN MALDICIONES, EN ESPECIAL CIERTO POKEMON QUE QUISO HACERCE HUMANO POR UNA LINDA GATITA, CLARO ME REFIERO A MEOWTH PERO MEJOR LEAN EL FICS. POSDATA NO POSEO POKEMON.  
  
PROLOGO. UN EXTRAÑO DESPERTAR.  
  
Meowth estaba completamente oscuro de alguna forma prefirió que fuera así lo que a vivido ha sido una pesadilla llena de desamores y triste. No solo es un pokemon débil sino también solitario, aun con Jessy y James no se sentía a gusto. Con solo recordar que todos los intentos inútiles de atrapar a pikachu para demostrarle al jefe que era digno de el como pokemon. Pero todo era inútil siempre perdía terreno con el y sus amigos.  
  
De pronto el empezó abrir los ojos.  
  
Meowth: 'donde estoy' (pensó el)  
  
En ese momento observo que estaba cerca de un fuego y parecía estar en un campamento.  
  
Meowth: 'raro Jessy y James no hacen tan bonito campamento, eso quiere decir que alguien me encontró después del accidente con el otro pokemon'  
  
Después oyó alguien el movió su cabeza al lado donde oyó el ruido eran tres personas y dos pokemon, lo mas escalofriante de esto era que los conocía era nada menos que los chicos que han perseguido todo este tiempo era Ash, Misty, Brock, Togerpy y Pikachu. Pero como ellos ayudando sabiendo que es del equipo rocket.  
  
Meowth: 'que esta pasando y porque me duele el cuerpo estaré herido'  
  
Ash: (se dio cuenta que se había despertado) chicos ya despertó.  
  
Misty: espero que este bien, ahora sabremos lo que le paso,  
  
Brock: nuestro invitado tendrá hambre quizás deba terminar el estofado.  
  
Meowth: 'que es lo que sucede actúan de una forma rara, quizás no sepan que soy el Meowth del equipo rocket será mejor que no hable'  
  
Ash: hola como estas mi nombre es Ash y tu como te llamas.  
  
Meowth: 'que como me llamo, que no sabes que soy un Meowth'  
  
Ash: no tengas miedo somos amigos, ese pokemon te destruyo toda tu ropa cuando te encontramos no tenias nada puesto.  
  
Meowth: 'ahora si no le entiendo cuando ha visto un pokemon con ropa que sucede" En ese momento Pikachu se acerco a el, Meowth temía lo peor un pokemon si podía identificar otro pokemon aunque todos fueran iguales, sabia que el lo iba electrocutar cuando de pronto.  
  
Pikachu: pika pikachu.  
  
Meowth: que... (Con miedo) es lo que digo.  
  
Ash: no tengas miedo es mi pikachu  
  
Pikachu: pika pikaaa (acercándose a el)  
  
Meowth: 'porque no lo entiendo'  
  
Ash: parece que le agradaste podrías decirme cual es tu nombre  
  
Meowth: (no sabiendo que decir) no se.  
  
Ash: (algo sorprendido) parece que tienes amnesia  
  
Misty: (llegando con una caja de primeros auxilios) bien Ash que te ha dicho nuestro invitado.  
  
Ash: al parecer tiene amnesia Misty.  
  
Misty: no puede ser (mirando a Meowth) no tengas miedo te ayudaremos por lo pronto déjame ver tu brazo quieres.  
  
Meowth: 'esto no lo entiendo acabo de hablar y no se dan cuenta que soy Meowth del equipo cohete' 'bueno le daré mi brazo me duele mucho'  
  
Pero cuando dio su brazo a Misty se dio cuenta que no era un brazo de pokemon sino un brazo humano el rápido lo llevo a su rostro y miro su otra mano eran humanas todo su cuerpo era humano, Misty y Ash lo contuvieron.  
  
Ash: tranquilízate queremos ayudarte.  
  
Misty: calma todo esta bien.  
  
Meowth: 'como me puedo calmar soy humano, que me hizo ese Ninetales. Mejor me calmo'  
  
Una vez que se calmó Misty empezó a vendarle el brazo.  
  
Misty: (sonriéndole) es la primera vez que tienes una herida verdad.  
  
Ash: voy a ver si Brock necesita ayuda y buscare algo que pueda usar nuestro nuevo amigo.  
  
Misty: si Ash, tranquilo nosotros te ayudaremos relájese un momento horita regreso'  
  
Cuando Misty se alego un poco Meowth se quedo pensando en la situación que pasaba de pronto recordó los acontecimientos antes de quedar desmayado.  
  
*FLASH* Estaba Meowth con el equipo rocket recibiendo otra derrota de parte de Ash y compañía, el trío había sido enviado al vuelo pero por alguna razón el callo antes que el equipo rocket muy lejos de sus compañeros. Meowth: esto si fue duro (sobandose su cabeza)  
  
Después se levanto en busca de sus compañeros, en el camino iba pateando y rasguñando cualquier cosa.  
  
Meowth: algún día este Meowth lograra su meta. (Pateando en un arbusto.  
  
Voz: hayy (en los arbustos)  
  
Meowth: que es eso  
  
De pronto de los arbustos un Ninetales surgió, este parecía enojado y con más razón una de sus colas fue pisoteada y se veía que le dolía mucho. El Ninetales se acerco a Meowth que de una forma retrocedió.  
  
Ninetales: "con que derecho pisoneas mi cola."  
  
Meowth: lo siento no fue mi intención  
  
Ninetales: hablas como humano como es posible.  
  
Meowth: pues vera todo comenzó...  
  
Ninetales: callar que todo lo sabré leyendo su mente.  
  
En Ninetales comenzó a brillar sus ojos en un torno azul. Meowth hubiera querido huir pero estaba aterrorizado para hacerlo.  
  
Ninetales: (sofriéndole) ya veo que no le ido bien, pues te lo mereces has hecho cosas muy malas y por tu osadía de pisar mi cola te maldeciré.  
  
Meowth: hay no me haga eso no fue intencional  
  
Ninetales: a callar. Por lo general son a las personas que transformo por general pero usted será la excepción.  
  
Meowth al verse en peligro corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero el Ninetales con velocidad increíble lo rebaso y le hizo frente, de su boca salieron las llamas. Meowth sabia que era su final pero lo raro es que no se quemaba el senita que su cuerpo se cambiaba.  
  
Ninetales: por tu maldad serás convertiré en un humano, pero no te preocupes si eres un niño bueno y lo demuestres nos volveremos a vernos.  
  
Después todo fue a oscuro.  
  
*FIN DEL FLAHS*  
  
Meowth: que voy hacer (enroscándose en una pelota)  
  
En esos momentos Meowth no sabia que hacer si decirle a Ash y los demás de quien es realmente el o buscar a sus amigos.  
  
Esta historia continuara.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mi historia por ahora les pido que disculpa por los nombres de los pokemon suelo olvidar como se escriben, me gustaría que me ayudaron dándole un nombre a Meowth como humano. 


	2. Capitulo 1 nueva identidad, nueva vida

No molestes a un Ninetales. Capitulo. Nuevo nombre, nueva vida.  
  
En el campamento Meowth estaba preocupado de la situación no solo se encontraba con Ash y sus amigos., además el Ninetales lo había transformado en un humano y no sabia que hacer si decirle alguien quien es realmente o tratar de llevar otra historia. El estaba solo viendo sus nuevas manos, hasta que llego Ash con unas ropas.  
  
Ash: espero que te queden, aunque creo que si pareces de mi edad.  
  
Meowth: si gracias (tomando la ropa el pareció tener un problema) este...  
  
Ash: ha no te preocupes ella esta con Brock.  
  
Poco a poco Meowth se puso la ropa que Ash le ofreció, después de ponerse los bóxer, se puso una camisa blanca con una m azul, unas bermudas cafés le dio unas calcetas blancas y unos tenis negros. Una vez puesto todo Ash le ofreció un espejo, en el reflejo su aspecto nuevo, el parecía estar a la edad de Ash, su pelo del color crema de su piel anterior, sus ojos eran negros, el tan solo ver su rostro nuevo lo lleno de ira y tristeza.  
  
Ash: todavía no recuerdas tu nombre  
  
Meowth: creo que si (Meowth contesto de forma ira pero) mi nombre es M... Mario.  
  
Ash: (poniendo su mano en el hombro de Meowth) no te alteres al menos tenemos algo.  
  
Meowth: claro 'ahora que hago' (pensó Meowth por lo sucedido)  
  
Ash: ven pronto estará la cena.  
  
Meowth siguió a Ash a la fogata donde Brock servia la cena Misty al verlos sonrió junto a Topergy, pikachu subió al hombro de Ash, este se sentó y ofreció lugar a Meowth.  
  
Ash: siéntate Mario la cena esta rica.  
  
Misty: Mario, ese es tu nombre.  
  
Meowth: según eso recuerdo (sonriéndole lo más posible)  
  
Brock: no se preocupe, tenga esta caliente.  
  
Meowth tomo el plato de comida que le ofreció, al ver que los demás comía el empezó a comer, esto le supo bien ya que no había comido tan rico con el equipo rocket. Una vez terminada la cena los chicos se sintieron soñolientos y se dispusieron a dormir Brock le ofreció a Meowth una manta y almohada.  
  
Misty: que tenga buenas noches Mario.  
  
Ash: no se preocupe pronto llegaremos al pueblo paleta y le ayudaremos a saber quien es.  
  
Brock: en eso tiene razón Ash es seguro que el profesor Ok sabrá algo para ayudarlo.  
  
Meowth: gracias chicos.  
  
Cuando todos quedaron dormidos menos Meowth, el seguía pensando en lo que el Ninetales le digo. "solo si eres un niño bueno, quizás nos volvamos a ver". El se puso a pensar en eso comprendió que si el no es un niño bueno quizás no volvería a ser un pokemon, si lograra volver con James y Jessy y que estos creyeran su historia seguiría siendo un rocket pero de serlo nunca volvería a ser un pokemon. Volteo a ver a los demás y pensó que Ash es un modelo a imitar de un niño bueno quizás así podría volver pero como imitar a Ash. El solo cerro sus ojos se cubrió con la manta y se quedo dormido.  
  
Al amanenecer Meowth sintió el calor del sol y el olor de algo agradable el abrió sus ojos y vio la situación. Brock como buen cocinero hacia el desayuno, Misty jugaba con Togerpy y Ash buscaba algo en su mochila junto a pikachu.  
  
Meowth: 'sera mejor que siga teniendo lagunas mentales y tratar de ser como Ash'  
  
Ash: (observando a Meowth) buenos días Mario.  
  
Meowth: buenos días Ash.  
  
Ash: (ofreciéndole algo) ten espero que te guste.  
  
Ash le dio a Meowth una gorra café u blanco con un símbolo de la moneda de un Meowth y un par de guantes cafés. Meowth se los puso y sonrió con Ash.  
  
Misty: veo Ash que quieres que Mario sea como tu verdad.  
  
Meowth: la mera verdad quisiera ser un buen entrenador como el.  
  
Ash: ah veo que quieres ser un entrenador pokemon y tenías uno en especial.  
  
Meowth: la mera verdad no creo que no.  
  
Misty: no te preocupes estoy seguro que el profesor Ok podría ayudarte en eso.  
  
Brock: (de lejos) ya esta el desayuno será mejor que se sienten.  
  
Cuando terminaron con el desayuno, empacaron el campamento y siguieron con el camino. Ya en el camino conversaron sobre la situación.  
  
Brock: oye Mario de pura casualidad conoce el equipo rocket.  
  
Meowth: creo que si ... (tragando saliva) son malos ellos.  
  
Misty: si lo son, espero que no haya sido atacado por ellos.  
  
Ash: no se preocupe esta con nosotros ahora.  
  
Pikachu: pika pikachu.  
  
De ponto delante del camino soltó una explosión de humo negro, donde surgieron dos figuras.  
  
Voz 1: prepárense para los problemas.  
  
Voz 2: y más vale que teman.  
  
Voz 1: para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
  
Voz 2: para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.  
  
Voz 1: para denunciar los males  
  
Voz 2: para extender nuestro territorio a Marte  
  
Voz 1: Jessy  
  
Voz 2: James  
  
Jessy: el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
  
James: ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.  
  
Cuando el tema termino todos sintieron que faltaba algo.  
  
Misty: este falta algo-  
  
Brock: si por lo general sus frases no terminan así.  
  
Ash: donde esta Meowth  
  
Jessy: pues no sabemos  
  
James: después de la última vez que fuimos vencidos, no lo hemos vuelto ver.  
  
Misty: quizás haya decidido persistir de sus locuras.  
  
Jessy: eso no importa les quitaremos todos sus pokemon (viendo a Meowth) incluyendo de ese tonto.  
  
Misty: el se llama Mario y no es un tonto es nuestro amigos.  
  
Jessy: eso no importa ve Arbok  
  
James: ve Wezing  
  
Ash: pikachu impactrueno ahora.  
  
Pikachu: piii kaa chuuuuuu. (Con un poderoso rayo manda a volar a todo el equipo rocket)  
  
Equipo rocket: parece que el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez.  
  
Meowth: (viendo irse el equipo Rocket) 'es una rara visión de esto'  
  
Brock: te encuentras bien Mario.  
  
Meowth: si gracias ese era...  
  
Misty. Si era los tipos malos que le hablábamos  
  
Ash: pero los hemos derrotado otra vez, no aprenden nada.  
  
Brock: miren ahí esta cerca el pueblo paleta:  
  
Ash: que bien llegaremos pronto a casa vamos pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: pikaachu  
  
Misty: esperen  
  
Brock: vamos Mario.  
  
Meowth: (observando donde fueron lanzados el equipo rocket) lo siento chicos  
  
Después unió al grupo dirigiéndose al pueblo paleta en el cual llegaron a la casa de Ash, al llegar al jardín vieron a Delia y Mister May.  
  
Ash: mama ya llegué.  
  
Delia: Mi Ash ha regresado que gusto.  
  
Tanto hijo y madre corrieron para abrasase Meowth sintió algo de nostalgia y felicidad ver esa escena. También se dio cuenta que estaba el profesor Ok y Trayce en la casa quizás de visita.  
  
Trayce: hola Ash como estas.  
  
Profesor Ok: me alegra de verlos chicos, quien es su nuevo amigo.  
  
Ash: el es Mario y bueno el tiene un problema.  
  
Dentro de la casa Ash, Misty y Brock explicaron de cómo encontraron a Mario y que el no se acuerda mucho de su pasado. Meowth por una parte no sabia que hacer mas que seguir con la situación, por ahora el estaba en el pasillo viendo unas fotos de Ash y su familia le extraño que fuera privado de la conversación de su situación, entonces sintió un gran abrazo fuerte el observo que se trataba de Delia.  
  
Delia: veo que no recuerdas mucho de tu pasado no importa puedes sentir que estas con tu familia.  
  
Meowth: gracias señora.  
  
Delia: no seas tan tímido si gustas puede llamarme mama si quiere.  
  
Ash: eso es cierto (llegando y poniendo su mano en su hombro) me gustaría tenértelo como un hermano  
  
Meowth: gracias eso me agradaría.  
  
Profesor Ok: si gustas mañana puede pasar por un pokemon para que empieces tu viaje con Ash, hasta luego chicos.  
  
Trayce: si tenemos nuevos pokemon para empezar, fue un placer conocerte. Nos vemos chicos.  
  
Misty: mañana nos vemos  
  
Brock: hasta mañana profesor Ok, Trayce  
  
Pikachu: pika pikachu  
  
Ash: nos vemos mañana y gracias.  
  
Después todos entraron a la casa, Meowth sintió un gran aprecio de parte de todos no sabia que hacer pero tendría que intentar ser un niño bueno cueste lo que cueste.  
  
Espero que les agrade este capitulo quisiera saber opiniones sobre este capitulo y otros que tengo por ahora en línea, quisiera que me dijeran que clase de pokemon debe comenzar Meowth tiene que ser uno tipo novato. Atte. El_Imaginativo 


	3. capitulo 2 un pokemon para un expokemon

No molestes a un Ninetales.  
  
Capitulo 2. un pokemon para un expokemon.  
  
Salía el sol de la mañana en pueblo paleta todo indicaba la llegada de un nuevo día en una casa en particular cierto nuevo muchacho nuevo despertaba, por primera vez Meowth disfruto de un buen sueño, el había dormido en el cuarto de Ash junto a sus amigos. Al parecer todos seguían durmiendo, el se sentó mientras veía su situación. El Ninetales le había transformado en un humano por ser mal pokemon y la única forma de volver era ser un niño bueno, sabiendo que con el equipo Rocket no lo lograría decidió con la identidad de Mario seguir a Ash y compañía para lograr eso.  
  
Ash: buenos días Mario. (Despertándose).  
  
Meowth: buenos días Ash.  
  
Brock: que bueno que se levantaron ya estará pronto el desayuno.  
  
Misty: buenos días chicos, pido mano al baño.  
  
Ash: si gusta puedes seguir tu Mario.  
  
Meowth: gracias Ash.  
  
Después de que Meowth entro al baño se dio cuenta lo diferente era el cuerpo de un humano a su cuerpo pokemon, el omitía su cola y piel, ahora tenia que usar ropa para cubrir su sexo, además tenia que luchar en peinar su pelo de la cabeza, cuando lavo su cara observo su reflexión era su rostro algo parecido a Ash a excepción del color del pelo y que su piel era mas clara. Cuando salio del baño se puso lo que Ash y compañía le habían dado, después bajo a la cocina donde estaba Delia, Brock y Mister Mai.  
  
Meowth: buenos días señora Kepsun  
  
Delia: buenos días Mario y no se tímido puede decirme Mama. Siéntate ya esta el desayuno.  
  
Meowth: he gracias  
  
Ash: también me puedes decir hermano  
  
Meowth solo sonrió después comenzaron a desayunar. Mientras todos desayunaban Meowth le inquietaba algo "porque Ash y su mama me estarán tratando así como si fuera un huérfano o algo" después Meowth reflexionó mas "es cierto que fui abandonado desde chiquito y que mi suerte haya sido malo pero." De pronto fue interrumpido.  
  
Ash: te pasa algo hermano  
  
Meowth: (algo temeroso) quisiera saber por que...  
  
Delia: porque le queremos ayudar mientras usted no sepa su pasado podemos ser su familia adoptiva por el momento  
  
Meowth: (un poco conmovido) muchas gracias.  
  
Después del desayuno Ash y compañía salieron con Meowth en busca del nuevo pokemon que tendría el tendría para iniciar su viaje pokemon con Ash y compañía. De cierto modo todo era raro para el un pokemon teniendo su propio pokemon y no solo eso al parecer la familia de Ash lo a adoptado por el momento un nuevo nombre, nueva familia y nueva vida algo que no pasa todos los días.  
  
Misty: que clase de pokemon vas a querer Mario  
  
Meowth: no lo se.  
  
Misty: yo te a aconsejaría uno de agua son muy fuertes  
  
Meowth: veré que es lo que me encuentre gracias por el consejo.  
  
Después llegaron pronto a la colina donde el profesor Ok los estaba esperándolos junto con Tracey.  
  
Ok: me alegro de volverlo a ver Mario esta listo para su elección.  
  
Meowth: si claro y gracias por su voto de confianza.  
  
Ok: no hay porque  
  
Tracey: como veras el profesor sabe la clase de chico que eres solo viéndote.  
  
Meowth: 'si supieran' gracias Tracey  
  
Después todos entraron a la casa después Ash y el profesor Ok entraron a una habitación mientras los demás esperaban Meowth no sabia más que omitir el entendimiento de los pokemon ya que al ver a Pikachu y Topergy jugar y hablar con otros pokemon el ya no podría entenderlos.  
  
Misty: y bien donde iremos esta vez.  
  
Brock: pues he oído que nuevamente tendremos un torneo ligero en la parte de Jhoto  
  
Tracey: si he oído que es un torneo bueno para empezar a entrenar para los torneos grandes que les parece si van primero ahí.  
  
Misty: supongo que Ash y su nuevo hermano querrán intentar.  
  
Meowth: creo que si lo haré. (Mientras pensaba) 'si debo entrar a ese torneo no haré ninguna trampa.'  
  
De pronto el profesor Ok y Ash llegaron al lugar donde estaban para dirigirse al laboratorio.  
  
Ok: bien Mario escoge tu pokemon tenemos un charmander, un bulbasor y un squirtler.  
  
Meowth: bien déjeme pensar (viendo las pokebolas) tomare a squirtler.  
  
Cuando de la pokebola salio la tortuga azul con su gran sonrisa, Meowth se puso nervioso pues el no sabia mucho de la relación pokemon humano y menos en su situación.  
  
Meowth: hola squirtler seré yo tu amastreador.  
  
Squirtler: swero swero  
  
Misty: al parecer le agradaste que bien no crees.  
  
Meowth: creo que si.  
  
Ok: ten esto Mario tu pokedex y unas pokebolas.  
  
Cuando abrió el pokedex este emitió su mensaje. Este pokedex le pertenece al entrenador Mario Kepsut función identificar pokemon y si se rompe o roba no hay garantía.  
  
Meowth: vaya tengo ahora un nuevo apellido.  
  
Después de unas felicitaciones de parte del grupo. Meowth, Ash y compañía fueron de nuevo a la casa para comer el profesor Ok y Tracey los acompañaron, Delia había preparado una rica comida deliciosa.  
  
Delia: me alegro y me entristece que mi nuevo hijo tenga que irse.  
  
Ash: no te preocupes mama el y yo nos comunicaremos seguido.  
  
Meowth: si lo haremos no puedo olvidar su amabilidad conmigo.  
  
Ok: bueno chicos espero que logren sus metas  
  
Tracey: y cuidado con el equipo Rocket.  
  
Misty: no se preocupen siempre los mandamos a volar.  
  
Meowth: 'espero no encontrarlos, no me gustaría mandar volar' (pensaba Meowth) 'aunque seria divertido'.  
  
Brock: pasa algo Mario.  
  
Misty: creo que esta emocionado de su viaje pokemon creo.  
  
Ash: no te preocupes hermano estaré contigo.  
  
Pikachu: pika pika  
  
Ash: ja también Pikachu estará contigo.  
  
Meowth: gracias Ash y gracias Pikachu.  
  
Después de comer todos preparaban sus cosas para salir temprano a seguir con su viaje pokemon la mama de Ash le había dado un nuevo guardarropa a Meowth para el viaje incluso equipo de acampar. Meowth decidió soltar su pokemon y ver como puede usarlo Ash le ayudo en las ordenes, el se sintió diferente en su situación, a el lo había enseñado a Robar los pokemon, nunca a tratar con ellos cuidarlos, criarlos, y sobre todo llevar una buena relación con ellos. Después de que anocheció todos cenaron, el profesor Ok y Tracey se fueron a su casa, los demás prepararon a dormir.  
  
Cuando todos estaban dormidos Meowth se levanto y fue a la ventana había una hermosa luna llena meto no sabia si maldecía su suerte o agradecer que tenia una nueva vida, el extrañaba ser pokemon y la única forma de volver a serlo era demostrar ser un chico bueno. Volvió su cabeza donde estaban los demás, dirigió su vista en Ash y Pikachu, solo recordar las veces que era humillado por ellos en batallas era difícil de creer que era su familia ahora.  
  
Meowth: si supiera que hacer.  
  
Volviendo a ver a la luna y pensando en lo que le digo el Ninetales quizás lo de que no fue un buen pokemon, el era independiente de los demás pokemon, claro el decidió seguir al equipo Rocket para tener poder y respeto. Ahora al parecer tiene el respeto en esta forma nueva.  
  
Ash: no puedes dormir Mario.  
  
Meowth: ah disculpa Ash te desperté.  
  
Ash: no, oye te sientes bien.  
  
Meowth: no lo se.  
  
De pronto sintió la mano de Ash en su hombro.  
  
Ash: no te preocupes halláremos tu propia identidad.  
  
Meowth: (con ojos sollozos) gracias hermano.  
  
Ash: descansa hermano, mañana será un gran día ya veras.  
  
Después volvieron a dormir para esperar el mañana. Que ironía su enemigo de Meowth ahora es u familia esto será una maldición o una esperanza a mejor vida, sigan leyendo esta historia.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo cualquier comentario y pregunta o recomendación me gustara saber, muy pronto habrá mas sobre estos fics que tengo en linea 


	4. capitulo 3 tomando un nuevo camino

No molestes a un Ninetales.  
  
Capitulo 3. Andando por un nuevo camino.  
  
Por lo general para cierto pokemon es obedecer a su entrenador y seguirlo a donde el vaya, en el caso de un pokemon seria raro hacer el trabajo de un entrenador, Meowth no tenía mas que sentirse nervioso, el sabia que esto nunca lo había hecho. Todo era muy confuso El estaba preparando una maleta para su viaje con su peor enemigo y ahora familia.  
  
Ash: te preocupa algo Mario  
  
Meowth: ¡he! No solo estaba pensando como será este viaje.  
  
Misty: para serte sincera será difícil si es que no nos pierde Ash  
  
Ash: peor seria si ella nos pierde.  
  
Misty: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Pronto una discusión se abre entre Misty y Ash, mientras Meowth vio la pokebola que le dio el profesor Ok el seguía pensando si seria algo bueno tener un pokemon atrapado en la esfera, pero no podía tenerlos todos fuera todo el tiempo el tuvo que reflexionar todo movimiento que el hacía si no el no podría lograr el objetivo que le impuso el Ninetales. De pronto sintió el abrazo fuerte de una persona era nada menos que Delia su nueva madre adoptiva.  
  
Delia: me duele mucho tener que dejar tan pronto a mi nuevo hijo pero creo que tienes que encontrar tu camino.  
  
Meowth: no se preocupe volveré (abrazándola) se lo prometo  
  
Ash: muy pronto veras que ganaremos ese torneo.  
  
Misty: veamos que si eso es cierto.  
  
Una vez que se despidieron de Delia, se retiraron al bosque en busca de pokemon y gimnasios para ganar el torneo. Meowth por primera vez se sentía feliz de andar en tan buena compañía claro que ellos siendo antes sus enemigos le sorprendieron su lado de amistad.  
  
Misty: adonde iremos esta vez Brock  
  
Brock: no dirigimos a ciudad Celaya.  
  
Ash: ahí ganaremos en ese gimnasio no crees hermano.  
  
Meowth: (sonriéndole) tu lo Ash dicho hermano  
  
En ese momento se oye un crujir de ramitas, los jóvenes entrenadores se acercaron se y se trataba de un Charmander algo mal humorado, Ash se acerco pero Pikachu lo interrumpió.  
  
Ash: es cierto Pikachu, es turno de mi hermano atraparlo.  
  
Meowth: este no te preocupes yo puedo esperar el siguiente turno.  
  
Ash: vamos Mario se que usted puede.  
  
Meowth: si tu lo dices.  
  
El pronto estaba frente a frente con el pokemon el trago saliva sabiendo que este seria difícil reto para el saco su pokebola y se dispuso a combatirlo.  
  
Ash: usted puede hacerlo bien Mario.  
  
Meowth: Ash... (El nunca imagino ser apoyado por el de esta forma) bien yo te elijo Squirtle.  
  
El pokemon tortuga apareció frente al Charmander después ambos pusieron pose de pelea el Charmander se preparo con un ataque de lanzallamas. Squirtle esquivo el ataque pero seguía el ataque de lanzallamas, Meowth tenía que pensar rápido.  
  
Meowth: Squirtle usa chorro de agua.  
  
El pokemon tortuga hizo lo que le digo su entrenador y ataco también al lagarto de fuego ambos eran buenos en el combate en eso Squirtle logra atinarle impulsándolo hacia un árbol después de que el se quedo aturdido Meto hizo algo que nunca había hecho, lanzo una pokebola para capturarlo. Una vez que la pelota pego en la cabeza del pokemon este lo succiono y lo dejo atrapado.  
  
Meowth: lo hice... (Aun no creyendo lo que había hecho) lo logre.  
  
Ash: usted lo hizo Mario (abrazándolo)  
  
Misty: eres grandioso Mario.  
  
Brock: creo que deberías tomar tu nuevo pokemon.  
  
Meowth levanto la pokebola y después miro a Squirtle el se veía agotado por el esfuerzo pero feliz de cumplir con su amastreador. Meowth le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió.  
  
Meowth: trabajo muy bueno.  
  
Ash: (acercándose a el) vamos hermano esto es solo el principio.  
  
El se levanto y sonrió después de todo esto será gran diversión y se sentía satisfecho por primera vez sintió afecto de alguien. Nuevamente siguieron con su rumbo, Meowth completo la nueva pokebola que tenia el nunca hubiera podido hacer esto sin ayuda, el de pronto trato de dirigirse a Ash cuando de pronto el suelo se vence debajo de ellos y caen, por primera vez Meowth siente una cucharada de su propia medicina.  
  
Voz 1: prepárense para los problemas.  
  
Voz 2: y más vale que teman.  
  
Voz 1: para proteger al mundo de la devastación.  
  
Voz 2: para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.  
  
Voz 1: para denunciar los males  
  
Voz 2: para extender nuestro territorio a Marte  
  
Voz 1: Jessy  
  
Voz 2: James  
  
Jessy: el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
  
James: ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.  
  
Misty: no otra vez.  
  
Ash: que no nos van a dejar en paz  
  
Meowth: hay mi espalda (mirando a su antiguos compañeros) "ellos me molestaran a mi también"  
  
Jessy: bien tontos mas vale que nos den sus pokemon  
  
James: y mas vale que el nuevo nos de sus pokemon  
  
Meowth: eso nunca (pasmado) "dije eso"  
  
Ash: peleemos vamos Mario.  
  
Jessy: james tu encargarte del nuevo mocoso.  
  
James: aquí voy ataca Viltrebet.  
  
Jessy: ataca Arbok  
  
Ash: as lo tuyo Pikachu  
  
Meowth: te elijo a ti Charmander.  
  
Meowth no sabia que estaba haciendo el estaba peleando junto a Ash contra el equipo rocket y mas confusión fue que peleaba muy bien Charmander esquivaba muy bien las hojas navajas de su oponente.  
  
Ash: bien Pikachu Impactrueno.  
  
Meowth: Charmander usa Lanzallamas.  
  
El ataque de ambos pokemon impulso al equipo rocket hacia el cielo.  
  
Equipo Rocket: parece que el equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez.  
  
Cuando todo termino los muchachos salieron del hoyo que habían caído y siguieron con su camino.  
  
Misty: se me hace raro que otra vez no estaba Meowth con ellos.  
  
Brock: quizás el se reformo y dejo el mal camino.  
  
Ash: me hubiera gustado que Mario lo hubiera visto, el era un pokemon parlante.  
  
Meowth: me hubiera gustado verlo (algo triste) "ahora no lo verán si no hace su tarea este exmeowth"  
  
Ash: Hey no te pongas así veremos otros grandiosos pokemon en el camino  
  
Misty: tiene razón lo malo es que seremos molestado por el equipo rocket varias veces.  
  
Brock: pero no se preocupe no nos quitaran nuestros pokemon.  
  
Meowth: tienen razón (sonriendo) somos amigos invencibles.  
  
Ash: tu lo has dicho hermano, el dúo Keptsun.  
  
Una vez más se encaminaron en busca de más aventuras y más retos. Quizás Meowth resuelva bien este camino y podrá ver al Ninetales que lo maldigo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo me gustaría un poco de ayuda en mis siguientes capítulos quizás opiniones y sugerencias mi correo es espero con justo su respuestas. 


	5. capitulo 4 el paso del tiempo

No moleste a un Ninetales.

Capitulo 4. El paso del tiempo.

El sol salía una vez mas, los pokemon del bosque comenzaban a levantarse los sonidos de los pájaros pokemon se oían, cerca de ahí había un campamento de entrenadores los cuales disfrutaron de un buen merecido sueño. Meowth el expokemon comenzó a levantarse al oír el sonido de los pokemon del bosque, volteo a ver a Ash que seguía dormido como los demás amigos, el decidió que era mejor apreciar el amanecer. Y salio de la tienda el se respiro un poco y alzo la mirada.

Meowth: cuanto tiempo ha pasado. (Decía mientras veía el horizonte) vaya nunca pensé que esto fuera tan bueno.

Meowth había pasado 3 meses desde su encuentro con el Ninetales como un niño humano, el y Ash habían ganado dos gimnasios y el había logrado capturar mas pokemon para su viaje claro que para que fueran sus amigos. Su vida parecía mejorar a no ser que sus excamaradas lo seguían molestando, hasta hora no saben que el es Meowth. Pikachu y Ash se habían levantado y iban hacerle compañía.

Ash: dormiste bien hermano.

Meowth: claro soñé que éramos campeones del torneo.

Pikachu: (subiendo al hombro de Ash) pika Pikachu

Ash: Pikachu esta de acuerdo con tu sueño.

Ambos rieron de pronto Misty y Brock se habían reunido al mundo de los despiertos y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para seguir su camino, después de otro maravilloso desayuno de Brock, sintieron fuerzas renovadas para dirigirse al siguiente gimnasio.

Misty: ya tiene sus pokemon listos

Ash: claro que los tenemos

Brock: tengo entendido que el gimnasio Doble es muy fuerte son muy pocos los que ganan ahí.

Meowth: estoy seguro que Ash y yo podemos con esto (sonriendo)

No muy lejos de un par de ojos los vigilaba muy de cerca se trataba del equipo rocket, James y Jessy seguían intentando robar los pokemon de los chicos.

James: no se Jessy deberíamos descansar no crees.

Jessy: NO (grito ella) hasta que atrapemos a Pikachu y todos sus pokemon.

James: vaya empiezo a extrañar al chimuelo.

Jessy: ahora que lo dices es muy raro que no haya aparecido, ya lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido.

James: quizás lo capturo un entrenador.

Jessy: lo dudo Meowth es listo para dejarse atrapar además el tiene voz y voto pues puede hablar.

James: y si voto por botarnos.

Jessy: pues ese es su problema, claro que si lo encontramos (poniéndose roja de furiosa) le voy a dar una paliza.

James: (con miedo) en ese caso no le conviene encontrarnos.

Jessy: bueno sigamos con el plan (agarrando unas herramientas) espero que sirva este invento.

James: claro con este el equipo rocket será invencible.

Ambos se dispusieron a armar cierto aparato que les ayudara a robar a Pikachu y otros pokemon. Mientras Ash, Meowth y los demás chicos habían llegado a la ciudad Doble, esta ciudad se debe en ciertas cosa gemelas que ahí como por ejemplo dos edificios iguales, tiendas, casas e incluso hay personas gemelas. Meowth nunca hubiera imaginado cuanto doblemente veía, mucho menos Ash y sus amigos.

Misty: ahora que lo pienso en esta ciudad son muy comunes los gemelos.

Brock: eso quiere decir que hay gemelas Jennys y Jous.

Misty: eso no es gemelos sino algo de clonación. Además siempre has visto múltiples de ellas.

Ash: bien pues es ora de ganar doblemente no crees Mario.

Meowth: estoy contigo Ash

Pikachu: pika pik

Misty: antes de ir al gimnasio seria conveniente detenernos en un centro pokemon no creen

Brock: me parece bien que dicen chicos.

Ambos: esta bien (después se miraron uno a otro y se rieron).

Misty: y eso que no son hermanos gemelos.

Brock: pero del alma si.

Después de reír mas por lo dicho de sus amigos se dirigieron al centro pokemon. Cuando llegaron Ash y Meowth colocaron sus pokebolas delante de la enfermera Jou para chocarlo, sabiendo que lo había estando haciendo Meowth todavía se sentía nervioso como la primera vez que entro a revisar sus primeros pokemon tenia hasta ahora seis pokemon tres de agua, un eléctrico, fuego y hierba. Se sentía orgulloso de haberlos capturado limpiamente y que había logrado entablar una amistad aunque no podía entenderlos como antes.

Enfermera Jou: en un momento estarán listos.

Ash: gracias enfermera.

Meowth: como será este duelo esta vez

Ash: igual que siempre emocionante como su primera vez.

Meowth: aun estoy con ese recuerdo.

FLASH

En un gimnasio Ash sale del campo después de derrotar a su opositor Jack, Misty y Brock lo felicitan de su encuentro. Meowth esta nervioso pues le toca a el

Ash: vamos Mario es su turno de combatir.

Meowth: pero solo tengo dos pokemones a escoger y no se cuantos tendrá ella a escoger.

Ash: no te preocupes el duelo es de dos de dos y se que usted podrá.

Misty: vaya usted puede.

Brock: estamos con usted Mario.

Meowth: esta bien haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Meowth se acerco al establecimiento donde se localizaba el campo de batalla, el había entrado a otros gimnasio con el equipo rocket solo para robar nunca a ganar algo justamente, el sabia que tenia que enfrentar esto sin trucos o trampas bajas tenia que confiar en sus pokemon su oponente era una chica pelirroja con traje de militar.

La chica: bien mi nombre es Leona y seré tú oponente prepárate a perder.

Meowth: mi nombre es Mario y soy tu retador y no voy a perder.

Leona: eso crees tu, el duelo será de dos contra dos de haber empate se decide con una triple ronda con los pokemon que ganen.

Meowth: bien yo te elijo Charmander. (Lanzando la pokebola)

Charmander: (saliendo de la pokebola) chaarr

Leona: error grave, te elijo Totolday

Totolday: tol tol tol.

Leona: ataque de chorro de agua Totolday

Meowth: usa tu lanzallamas Charmander.

El lagarto anaranjado lanzo su lanzallamas a su oponente, pero el cocodrilo azul con su chorro de agua apago fácilmente el ataque y empapo a su opositor Meowth al verse derrotado, llamo a su pokemon y cayo en rodillas.

Leona: (riéndose) que le pareció esto perdedor.

Meowth: (murmurando) no puede ser no pude y no lograre mi objetivo (de sus ojos se formaron unos rasgones) acaso no seré bueno como Ash. (De pronto oyó unas voces.

Ash: (desde el bacón) no se desanime hermano se que usted puede.

Misty: (también animándolo) no se preocupe es la primera ronda.

Brock: no se deje con esa linda chica.

Meowth: (secándose los lagrimas) gracias amigos. Bien aquí voy de nuevo (volteando a su opositor) ve Squirtle.

Leona: otro grave error ve a la ataque Bulbasur. Usa tus hojas navajas.

Bulbasur: Bulba (lanzando sus hojas navajas)

Meowth: Squirtle usa tu caparazón para protegerte

Squirtle: swero (metiéndose en su caparazón este se logro proteger del ataque)

Meowth: bien así se hace usa tu chorro de agua a presión.

Squirtle: swerooo (lanzando un poderoso chorro de agua a presión)

El Bulbasur de leona trato de resistir pero fue tan alta la presión que salio disparado del lugar leona regreso a su pokemon a su pokebola, Meowth se alegro de haber pasado su ronda, eso significaba que seria un duelo de los dos campeones.

Leona: bien ve Totolday

Meowth: vaya Squirtle, se que usted puede hacerlo.

Los dos pokemones de aguas se miraron uno a otro preparando su ataque que seria ordenado por sus entrenadores.

Leona: use ataque de mandíbula.

Meowth: resista Squirtle.

El cocodrilo enrosco su mandíbula asía el caparazón de la tortuga, Meowth sabia que Squirtle no podría resistir mas, el no quería perder pero no tampoco quería que su pokemon sufriera un daño el estaba a punto de llamar a su pokemon cuando de pronto.

Voz: "use la hidrobomba"

Meowth: he quien digo eso, (de pronto vio la palea) Squirtle use hidrobomba.

La tortuga pokemon obedeció la orden y lanzo su poderoso ataque de hidrobomba obligándolo a girar en su caparazón el Totolday dio vueltas con el y supo que seria difícil safarse de el pues se había quedado fuertemente aprensado cuando logro ceder su mandíbula este salio disparado del campo de batalla y había perdido la contienda. Leona lo llamo a su pokebola.

Leona: lo hiciste bien (sosteniendo su pokebola) bien parece que no eres un perdedor después de todo felicidades.

Meowth: lo hicimos Squirtle (abrazando a su pokemon) no lo puedo creer

Squirtle: swerro (también feliz)

Ash: (corriendo para abrazarlo) lo lograste hermano.

Misty: felicidades Mario eres un gran entrenador.

Brock: eso me parece muy bien.

Después de las felicitaciones Leona y Jack les entregaron a Ash y Meowth sus insignias de que habían ganado en ese gimnasio.

Meowth: no lo puedo creer mi primera insignia.

Ash: y habrá mas Mario ya lo veras.

Abrazándose uno a otro Meowth se sintió más feliz con estar con Ash y sus amigos.

Fin de flash

Meowth solo al recordar ese día tan memorable veía el cielo y reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado al parecer no era tan malo ser un niño humano ahora, el ahora tiene una familia y nuevos amigos, pero añoraba su naturaleza por lo cual no olvidaba su propósito de ser el niño bueno aunque ya le gustaba serlo.

Ash: parece que nuestro pokemon ya están listos, Mario.

Meowth: si eso parece vamos Ash

Se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde la enfermera Jou los estaba esperando con las pokebolas en mano.

Jou: (entregando las pokebolas) ya están listos chicos espero que ganen.

Ash: muchas gracias enfermera Jou.

Mario: bien eso significa ir al gimnasio.

Misty: (llegando) pues vamos chicos a ganar su insignia.

Brock: bien muchachos parece que será otra gran contienda.

Cuando todos salieron del centro de pokemon se dirigieron al siguiente gimnasio que estaba en la ciudad cada uno hablando de lo divertido que era la vida, el equipo rocket terminaba también su arma con esperanza de atrapar a Pikachu.

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo el cual será un duelo doble en donde Ash y Meowth deberán superar esto juntos espero oír comentarios y sugerencia de la historia gracias.

Atte. El imaginativo.


	6. capitulo 5 duelo doble

No molestes a un Ninetales.

Capitulo 5. Duelo doble.

Una vez mas nuestros amigos van llegando a un gimnasio, veamos que nuevo reto tendremos.

Ash: vaya se ve imponente este gimnasio.

Brock: según el manual de turismo este gimnasio se construyó con alas gemelas, es decir que ambos lados son idénticos.

Misty: parece que si va en serio de ser un gimnasio gemelo.

Meowth: (en tono preocupado) espero que no sea difícil el duelo

Ash: (poniendo una mano en su hombro) se que lo haremos muy bien.

Meowth sonrió por lo dicho por Ash y ambos entraron hacia el gimnasio. Era hermoso el lugar lleno de paisajes gemelos de un lado a otro. De pronto vieron una puerta de cristal con dos estatuas gemelas en cada lado. Ambos entraron por ella vieron un estadio enorme.

Ash: bien vayamos a retar al líder

Pikachu: pika Pikachu

Meowth: bueno ganemos esas medallas.

Voz: veo que han llegado retadores ha este duelo

Voz2: pues prepárense.

Misty: hay no el equipo rocket

Voz: este no confunda con eso locos

Voz 2: en realidad somos

Salen de las sombras dos chicos iguales, eran de pelo rubio vestidos de una playera azul con pantalones verdes y tenis blancos.

Chico 1: mi nombre es Ed

Chico 2: y el mío es Eddy

Ambos: y somos los lideres del gimnasio.

Brock: al parece que son gemelos los que atienden el duelo.

Ed y Eddy: así es espero que hayan formado parejas para el duelo.

Misty: acaso el duelo es con parejas.

Ed: así es, un buen entrenador debe tener un alma gemela, en el combate, así podrá probar una gran habilidad de compañerismo y hermandad.

Eddy: bueno creo que ustedes no poseen eso.

Ash: pues se equivocan mi hermano y yo si lo tenemos.

Meowth: (sorprendido) Ash!

Eddy: bien pues muéstrelo.

Ed: el duelo será de tres pokemones de cada uno.

Ash: pues vamos, Mario vamos a enseñarles.

Meowth: si Ash.

Entonces se dirigieron a la arena de pokemon esta es una gran plataforma gemela lo suficiente espacio para una buena pelea. Meowth estaba muy nervioso ser el hermano adoptivo de Ash le había parecido bueno pero ser un alma gemela seria difícil de entender, quizás Pikachu seria mas el eso. De pronto sintió un rasguño en su pierna era Pikachu que le miraba con una sonrisa y de un salto subió a su hombro.

Meowth: me esta dando ánimos

Pikachu: (asintiendo con la cabeza) pika pika.

Meowth: usted creé que haga bien pareja con Ash.

Pikachu: pika Pikachu.

Meowth no sabia que sentir aquel Pikachu que una vez intento robar y por eso el había sido electrocutado por el, lo estaba apoyando, se sentía mal de no decirle la verdad. En eso llego Ash que los vio sonriendo.

Ash: vamos Mario se que podemos juntos solo hay que apoyarnos uno a otro.

Meowth: tienes razón Ash podremos superar juntos este reto.

Pikachu: (saltando al hombro de Ash) pik Pikachu

Ash: vez hasta Pikachu esta seguro de esto.

Meowth: si claro.

Cuando estaban ambos en la arena de combate cada uno se miro y sonrió, para después dirigir su vista a los oponentes.

Ed: prepárense a perder, ve Cindaquil

Eddy: a si es, ve Goleém.

Ash: pues haya vamos, ve Charizard.

Meowth: te apoyo, ve Squirtler

Cada pokemon vio su oponente Charizard contra Goleém, y Cindaquil contra Squirtler.

Ed: ataque de lanza llama, Cindaquil.

Meowth: hidrobomba Squirtler.

Eddy: ataque de súper piedra, Goleém.

Ash: usa tu poderosa furia del dragón, Charizard.

Los ataques de los pokemon de Ash y Meowth fueron más fuertes a los de sus oponentes que salieron volando de la arena. Ed y Eddy volvieron a meter a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas y afrontaron a Ash y Meowth.

Ed: veo que no son tan malos en esto

Eddy: pero no canten victoria todavía

Ash: eso veremos verdad Mario

Meowth: así es Ash, verán lo capaces que somos hermano.

Mientras en las tribunas Misty y Brock veían la situación.

Misty: vaya esos dos hacen buena pareja.

Brock: parece que tienen un buen lazo de hermandad.

No muy lejos del lugar y observando el combate escondidos, se encontraba el equipo Rocket.

James: caray esos dos, si son un dúo dinámico.

Jessy: calla James, cuando terminemos con ellos serán un par lamentable

Mientras en el combate.

Eddy: pues serán muy hermanos, pero... ve Starmy.

Ed: mi hermano y yo somos mejores. Ve Cubone

Meowth: ya verán ve Charmander.

Ash: vamos Chicorita.

Nuevo grupo de pokemon ocupa la arena cada uno en poción de pelea esperando el ataque de cada uno. Ed y Eddy miraban muy fijamente a Ash y Meowth. Todo parecería que el mínimo error de uno de ellos y podrían hacer quebrar el trabajo de pareja.

Eddy: Starmy ataca con chorro de agua al Charmander

Ed: Cubone lanza tu hueso boomerang a Chicorita

Entonces Ash y Meowth miraron uno y otro.

Ash: Chicorita usa tus vides y agarra a Starmy.

Meowth: Charmander usa Tu cola y golpea el Hueso Boomerang de Cubone.

Chikorita enredo a Starmy para cambiar la dirección de ataque a Cubone, este recibió el chorro de agua y quedo fuera de combate. Charmander por su parte desvió con su cola el hueso boomerang que iba dirigido a Chicorita y lo dirigió hacia Starmy, que recibió el golpe.

Ash: así se hacen chicos

Meowth: que les pareció.

Misty: van muy bien solo falta una y esa medalla será suya.

Brock: aguanten chicos una mas.

Cada vez las cosas ponían molestos a Ed y Eddy, ellos se miraron y movieron sus cabezas en de acuerdo y de sus brazaletes sacaron dos pokebolas y sonrieron ante Ash y Meowth que seguían en posición de combate.

Ed: ahora conocerán un dúo gemelo de ataque.

Eddy: esta vez les tocara perder.

Ed y Eddy: vayan a la ataque ¡¡Charmeleon¡!

De la arena aparecieron dos lagartos rojos listos para la pelea.

Ed: ellos son una pareja muy poderosa.

Eddy: bien esta vez le tocara perder.

Ash: no lo creo yo, ya sabes que aremos verdad hermano.

Meowth: estoy listo.

Ash: bien a la Ataque Pikachu.

Pikachu: (corriendo hacia la arena) pika

Meowth: (lanzando una pokebola) te elijo Rex

De la pokebola de Meowth, salio un Pikachu, era algo parecido al de Ash a diferencia que el tenia varias marcas de cicatrices, pero se veía de una mirada tranquila y desafiante.

Ed: (viendo ese Pikachu) este porque esta algo maltratado este.

Eddy: acaso lo castigan a ese Pikachu mucho.

Meowth: no hacemos eso un entrenador lo dejo así.

Ash: mi hermano y yo lo ayudamos.

Ed: bueno digan lo que digan...

Eddy: esa pareja de pikachus no podrá ganar.

Eddy y Ed: ataque con furia de fuego

Los Charmeleons lanzaron un ataque fuerte de lanzallamas.

Ash y Meowth: ¡¡agilidad chicos!!

Los dos Pikachu esquivaban todos los ataques de fuego de sus oponentes con muy buena agilidad de ellos.

Ed: muy veloces pero no pueden correr por siempre.

Eddy: además de que nuestros Charmeleons pueden aguantar un ataque eléctrico equivalente a un Raychu.

Ash: eso veremos, que tal si les aplicamos la nueva técnica.

Meowth: bueno me parece bien.

Ash: ¡¡Pikachu!!

Meowth: ¡¡Rex!!

Ambos: ¡¡usen el aro eléctrico!!

Ambos pikachus al oír esa orden empezaron a correr en círculo en dirección contraria de uno. En el proceso ellos empezaban a soltar descargas eléctricas que chocaban cuando pasaban entre ellos. Los líderes no entendieron mucho el plan de los chicos así que ordenaron una estrategia a su pokemon de lanzar lanzallamas de hombro en hombro. Pero los pikachus aceleraron la marcha y empezó a formarse un aro eléctrico.

Ash: muy bien chicos

Meowth: es hora de un gran electrochoque.

Ambos: cierren el aro.

Los pikachus corrieron mas rápido y cortaban la circunferencia del aron aumentando la carga y estos al llegar a un punto cerrado ellos corrieron saliendo fuera del aro dejando la carga eléctrica explotar con los oponentes de en medio. Creando una fuerte golpe eléctrico, dejando que a los dos Charmeleons inconscientes por el ataque.

Ed: no puedo creerlo.

Eddy: derrotaron a nuestros Charmeleons.

Mientras en la tribuna.

Misty: bien hecho chicos.

Brock: eso si fue una buena demostración de trabajo en equipo.

En la arena, Ash y Meowth seguían festejando la victoria los dos pikachus se abrazaban también festejando su victoria. Los líderes metieron nuevamente a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas sintiéndose orgullosos por su esfuerzo, se acercaron a Ash y Meowth.

Ed: fue grandiosa esta pelea.

Eddy: son dignos de tener estas medallas.

Cada uno le ofreció a Ash y Meowth una medalla en forma de dos cristales gemelos.

Ash: muchas gracias chicos, fue una buena pelea.

Meowth: fueron ustedes también muy buenos.

Cada uno fue sonriendo cuando los pikachus se subieron al hombro de su entrenador, Misty y Brock se acercaron a ellos también.

Ash: bien hecho Pikachu, buen trabajo de equipo.

Pikachu: pika pik.

Meowth: gracias por esta victoria rex.

Rex: pik Pikachu.

Misty: caray si yo no supiera de ustedes podrían pasar por gemelos. Je je.

Brock: lo hicieron bien muchachos, es hora de ir a buscar mas gimnasios por lo que veo.

Ash: tu lo as dicho Brock.

Cuando salieron del lugar los entrenadores se dispusieron a ir al centro pokemon para recuperarse de la batalla pokemon, en especial los pokemon, cada uno feliz por lo hecho. De pronto una explosión de humo apareció delante de ellos, de la nube oscura salio un robot en forma de cápsula, con pinzas y ruedas de oruga, con una R roja.

Jessy: para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James: y para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.

Meowth: (gritando) ya cállense ya sabemos quienes son (pensando nuevamente el) "ahora entiendo porque Ash le hartaba nuestro lema es un poco molesta a veces o muchas"

Ash: (también gritándoles) es cierto, y para que se enteren de una vez no tendrán a nuestros pokemon de ninguna forma.

Jessy: pagaran mocosos por interrumpir.

James: les vamos a quitar los pokemon por las malas.

Acercándose Ash y compañía el robot amenazaba con sus poderosas pinzas. Ash y Meowth se vieron uno al otro con una sonrisa.

Ash: crees que tengamos suficiente carga eléctrica .

Meowth: no lo se que piensan chicos.

Pikachu: pika pika.

Rex: (conviniendo) pik.

Ash y Meowth: ¡¡aro eléctrico!!

Lo último que se oyó por el lugar fue una enorme explosión y dos figuras saliendo despedidas hacia el cielo.

Jessy: estos dos mocosos nos la van a pagar.

James: por lo que veo Meowth, ya no disfrutara estas formas de volar.

Jessy: tú cállate y no menciones a este traidor.

De abajo Ash y compañía seguían su camino en busca de un descanso y nuevas aventuras. Meowth por su parte se reía de la forma en que se deshace de sus excolegas. Claro que eso lo hacia sentir culpable pero tenia que detenerlos, que ironía el compartía la suerte se salir despedido al cielo por su maldad y ahora el la despide el solo ve abajo a su compañero y sonríe, el Pikachu maltratado también le sonríe. Ambos rápido se reúnen con Ash y los demás, para una nueva aventura.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que les mostré espero que les agrade el próximo capitulo "la historia de Rex" espero ver pronto sus comentarios

Atte.

El imaginativo.


	7. capitulo 6 la historia de Rex

No Molestes A Un Ninetales.

Capitulo 6 La historia de Rex.

Nuevamente nos encontramos con Ash y sus amigos, y claro su nuevo hermano, que en realidad es Meowth vago una maldición. Hoy nuestros amigos se han puesto a descansar un buen rato en el campo cerca de un pueblo para recuperar fuerzas Brock comenzó a preparar la comida mientras Misty cuidaba Topergick, Ash y Meowth disfrutaban del panorama del lugar.

Ash: no es muy lindo el lugar.

Meowth: esto de acuerdo con esto.

Ash: mira Pikachu y Rex esta jugando.

Meowth: vaya ya Rex comienza a jugar con los demás.

Ash: es cierto después de todo lo que paso el se esta sintiendo bien con usted

Meowth: he! Yo...

Ash: usted lo salvo del equipo rocket, es natural ahora que lo quiera.

Meowth: si ya veo...

Mientras los dos chicos veían a los dos pikachus jugar, Meowth observaba bien a Rex, el tenía una expresión alegre y al parecer disfrutaba el juego con Pikachu. Y pensar que esa expresión no la tenía sino solo de odio y confusión.

Flash de hace 1 mes y medio

Ash: caray ya tenemos nuestra primera medalla del torneo.

Meowth: yo ni siquiera había soñado con una.

Misty: vamos Mario, ustedes dieron un buen partido.

Brock: será mejor ir al centro pokemon necesitarán un receso sus pokemon.

Ash: es cierto vamos.

Todos ellos se dirigieron al centro pokemon mientras Meowth veía su medalla nunca pensó que el podría tener una de ellas en buena forma, sin engaños ni trampas. Quizás este sea un buen paso para demostrarle a ese Ninetales que puede ser un niño bueno, cuando llegaron al centro pokemon Meowth estaba algo nervioso, las únicas veces que había estado en uno de ellos era con el equipo rocket, con la único motivo de robar los pokemon del lugar.

Misty: Mario que te pasa, te vez muy nervioso.

Meowth: (avergonzado) he se nota, bueno es que me pone nervioso el lugar,

Misty: tranquilo solo atenderán a sus pokemon no ha usted.

Meowth se dirigió junto a Ash al mostrador, la enfermera Jou salio atenderlos.

Jou: bienvenidos a nuestro centro pokemon, en que puedo servirles.

Ash: podría reponer a nuestros pokemon tuvimos una batalla pokemon en el gimnasio.

Jou: vaya y por sus cara podría decir que ganaron, en un momento atenderemos a sus pokemon.

Ella tomo los pokemon de cada uno ella vio a Meowth y le sonrió era raro para el recibir una sonrisa de ella, algo que nunca espero de una enfermera Jou, claro que en su estado el era para ella otro niño que quiere iniciarse como entrenador, después Ash y el se dirigieron a las mesas del centro pokemon a tomar su merecido descanso.

Brock: bien muchachos después de esto quizás quieren dirigirse a otro gimnasio verdad.

Ash: claro todavía tenemos más que ofrecer verdad Mario y Pikachu.

Pikachu: pika

Meowth: (sonriendo) claro.

Pikachu paso del hombro de Ash al hombro de Meowth, el nunca había podido creer lo que pasaba, el era ahora agradable incluso con Pikachu, todos los muchachos se rieron con el. Cuando de pronto de la puerta del centro pokemon un grupo de chicos entro con sus pokemon en mal estado.

Chico1: rápido enfermera Joy mi vulpix esta mal herido

Chica 1: mi ponyta esta igual de lastimada.

Jou: pero que les paso

Chico 2: unos sujetos nos atacaron

Chica 2: nos quitaron la mayor parte de nuestros pokemon.

Chica1: no más nos dejaron a ellos dos por que eran los más lastimados

Chico1: dijeron que no querían pokemon débiles.

Jou: no se preocupen ahora mismo los atiendo, mientras notifiquen esto con la oficial Jenny.

Chica2: pero creo que deben ayudar a un pokemon que tienen ellos.

Chico1: es cierto será de ellos, pero se negó a pelear con nosotros.

Chica 1: no le harán algo malo.

Chico 2: ellos dijeron algo de aventarlo después de castigarlo en el bosque.

Chica2: pobre no merece eso

Chica 1: vamos rápido con la oficial Jenny.

Rápido el grupo de chicos salieron en busca de ayuda. Ash y los demás al oír eso se levantaron, Ash fue con la enfermera Jou.

Ash: enfermera podría darnos nuestro pokemon, creemos saber quienes fueron los atacantes.

Misty: deben de ser el Equipo Rocket

Jou: bueno la mayoría esta algo descansado pero no será peligroso.

Brock: no preocuparse nosotros ya hemos ganado muy seguido con ellos.

Cuando la enfermera Jou entrego sus pokemon se dirigieron al bosque en busca del equipo Rocket, mientras los muchachos seguían comentando sobre ellos.

Ash: me pregunto donde estará el equipo Rocket.

Misty: eso villanos estarán quizás maltratando aquel pobre pokemon

Brock: ellos no saben tratar a los pokemon

Meowth al oír eso se sentía muy mal, después de todo el fue un Rocket antes de todo esto que le sucedió. Recordó las veces que vio como se trataban los pokemon robados, ellos no eran fáciles de controlar la primera vez por lo cual usaban métodos de tortura para sublimar su voluntan y algunos morían en el proceso. Meowth se sintió muy mal de lo que hacia en realidad.

Misty: he! Mario le sucede algo

Meowth: (saliendo del pensamiento) he nada, solo pensaba.

Misty: a de ser de todo lo que a oído del equipo Rocket.

Meowth: se podría decir que algo parecido.

Ash: no se preocupe los derrotaremos cuando los veamos y recuperaremos todos los pókemon robados.

Brock: (notando algo) hey! chicos creo oír algo.

Todos vieron una figura colgada de un árbol, ellos se acercaron a observar que era. Fue un horror lo que habían visto, se trataba de un Pikachu y estaba completamente lastimado, parecía que querían dejarlo morir colgando de una cuerda en una de sus patas. Meowth nunca había visto tanta crueldad de parte de un Rocket, el rápido saco una pokebola y llamo uno de sus pokemon.

Meowth: Charmander yo te elijo.

Charmander: Char char.

Meowth: Charmander usa tu lanzallamas para romper esa cuerda.

Al momento el lagarto lanzallamas, lanzo fuego asía la cuerda esta se rompió y cayo el Pikachu. Meowth se aventó a atraparlo antes de que tocara suelo y se dirigió a los demás.

Meowth: todavía respira... Brock puede hacer algo.

Brock: tranquilízate, todo estará bien déjame ver mi botiquín tiene algo que pueda ayudarle.

Ash: (poniendo una mano en el hombro de Meowth) vamos el estará bien.

Meowth: nunca imagine tanta crueldad de parte del Equipo Rocket.

Misty: si, tampoco nosotros habíamos visto tanta crueldad.

Cuando Brock se dispuso a revisar al Pikachu, este de pronto despertó y vio a cada uno de ellos, el utilizo un ataque de descarga eléctrica sobre ellos, Ash y los demás fueron lanzados lejos de el, una vez echo eso el Pikachu comenzó a correr fuera de ellos.

Ash: hey espera...

Meowth: solo queremos ayudarte.

Pikachu: pika pikaaa

Misty: (sacudiéndole la descarga) para estar lastimado es muy fuerte, estas bien topergick.

Topergick: topi prrri

Ash: porque nos ataco así

Brock: quizás pensó que queríamos lastimarlo, debes saber que el equipo Rocket lo ha estado maltratando últimamente.

Misty: ahora cree que todos los entrenadores quieren solo lastimarlo.

Meowth: (al oír eso) pero aun así el necesita nuestra ayuda.

Ash: es cierto vamos.

Todos se levantaron y fueron en busca del Pikachu, pero antes de seguir el camino una explosión de humo detuvo su camino, el humo empezó a disiparse y de ellos salieron tres chicos vestidos de negro con una R roja sobre su pecho.

Rocket1: prepárense nenes

Rocket2: es hora de darnos sus pokemon.

Rocket3: si es que no quieren estar lastimados.

Ash: así que ustedes son los que maltrataron ese Pikachu.

Pikachu: pikaaa

Brock: ustedes no saben tratar con respeto a los pokemon.

Misty: ustedes son lo peor en entrenadores.

Rocket1: mira nena, eso no nos importa.

Rocket2: mientras nos paguen por ellos, eso es lo único que importa.

Rocket3: y bien que piensan hacer.

Los muchachos Rocket serian un obstáculo a vencer, Ash y los demás se prepararon a pelear con ellos cuando Meowth se acerco a Brock.

Meowth: oye Brock, me pasas el botiquín

Brock: si, porque

Meowth: es para ayudar al Pikachu que esta mal herido urge encontrarlo lo más antes posible.

Misty: Mario tiene razón todavía sangraban sus heridas.

Ash: bien Mario sigue con la búsqueda nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

Meowth: así lo haré.

Rocket1: bien ustedes lo pidieron ve Golem

Rocket2: conste que les advertimos ve Arbock

Rocket3: sufrirán las consecuencias, ver Charmeleon

Brock: eso veran ve Onix

Ash: les enseñaremos una lección a estos tipos ve Pikachu

Misty: ahora pagaran lo que han hecho ve Starmy.

Meowth se sintió algo culpable dejar que Ash y los demás se encargaran de ellos, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar a ese pokemon cueste lo que cueste. El siguió corriendo en la dirección que había tomado el Pikachu, cuando el se encontró perdido del rastro el miro alrededor buscando donde podría estar, de ponto oyó unos quejidos cerca de los arbustos.

Meowth: eres tu Pikachu

El se acerco a los arbusto y se encontró todavía mas cansado y lastimado aquel Pikachu. Este al verlo.

Pikachu: (mostrando sus dientes) pikgrrr

Meowth: tranquilo no pienso hacerte nada solo quiero ayudarte.

El Pikachu incluso quería hacer un ataque en contra de Meowth, pero el pobre estaba ya muy agotado y lastimaban cada ves sus heridas, el al ver un barranco cerca de ahí. Quizás pensó que la mejor forma de terminar esto era lanzadose hacia el barranco, el pronto hecho carrera así lo que seria su fin en esta vida. Meowth al ver lo que pretendía corrió hacia el para evitarlo.

El Pikachu al llegar casi a la barranca echo un salto con el fin de terminar esta mala vida, cerro los ojos y espero aquel momento, pero no paso nada solo sintió que fue alcanzado por algo.

Pikachu: pik?

Meowth: (sosteniéndolo de una pata) ya te tengo, no te preocupes yo te ayudare.

El Pikachu comienzo a inquietarse y comenzó a forcejear. Meowth no quería que ese Pikachu terminara así, entonces comenzó a subirlo. El pokemon no quería ayuda de el y el se lanzo a morder el brazo de Meowth, clavándole sus colmillos, Meowth grito de dolor pero no quiso soltarlo, el quería realmente ayudar al pokemon.

Meowth: (logro subir al Pikachu) vamos, calma todo estará bien.

El Pikachu comenzaba a perder fuerzas y comenzó a ser dócil con Meowth, este comenzó a sacar el botiquín y abrirlo para sacar las medicinas. El rápido saco una de cada una tratando de sanar sus heridas, el Pikachu al ver que Meowth no le estaba haciendo daño dispuso a descansar un poco. Mientras Meowth vei que aquel Pikachu tenia marcas de heridas pasadas junto a las frescas.

Meowth: nunca imagine que eran así el equipo Rocket (con furia) son uno idiotas.

Pikachu: pik Pikachu.

Meowth: creo que por aquí hay unos vendajes, muy pronto te sentirás bien, mi nombre es M... Mario (recordando su nueva identidad) cual es el suyo.

El Pikachu solo lo vio y estrecho su oreja derecha con un nombre escrito tipo tatuaje este decía R. E. X. 11. Meowth supuso que aparte de ser un pokemon robado era también su conejillo de indias, el recordó también que Giovanni le agradaba hacer experimentos a los pokemon el solo comenzó a sentirse triste el vio al Pikachu.

Meowth: bien creo que no le importaría si le llamara Rex.

El Pikachu solo lo miro y pareció pensarlo un poco y le sonrió en de acuerdo.

Rex: pik Pikachu

Meowth: bien entonces te llamare Rex

Una vez que termino de curar a Rex, Meowth se dispuso ir enseguida en busca de Ash y los demás, por cosa rara se preocupo mucho por Ash, el por ahora era su hermano y quería ayudarlo en eso se oyó una risa.

Voz1: vaya, vaya miren nada mas a quien encontramos.

Voz2: es el otro bobo y Pikachu esta con el.

Voz1: para proteger al mundo de los males.

Voz 2: y unir a los pueblos a nuestra nación.

Meowth: (molesto) quieren dejar de decir cursilerías y dejarme en paz.

Jessy: (saliendo a escena) caray muchacho solo queríamos felicitarlo.

James: le quito el Pikachu al bobo ese.

Meowth: este Pikachu no es el de mi hermano, es uno de los que rescatamos de su yugo tirano.

Jessy: o sea es un pokemon del equipo Rocket?

James: bueno en ese caso nos lo quiere devolver.

Meowth: (abrazando mas fuerte al Pikachu) eso nunca

Jessy: bien pues pelea tendrás ve Arbock

James: ve Viltrebec

Meowth: no lo permitiré. Ve Charmander y Squirtler.

El combate comenzó nuevamente la desventaja de Meowth era que sus pokemon todavía estaban algo agotados de la ultima pelea por lo cual seria difícil para que el pudiera ganarles pero no quería que se quedaran con Rex.

Meowth: vamos chicos se que pueden con ellos.

Jessy: Arbock da un latigazo a la tortuga.

Squirtle quiso resistir el ataque pero el era el más agotado y cayo fuertemente hacia un árbol. El Charmander de Meowth al menos todavía podía esquivar los ataques de Viltrebec.

Meowth: Charmander utiliza tu lanzallamas al máximo contra Viltrebec

Charmander: charrr (lanzando un poderoso ataque de fuego)

El Viltrebec de James no pudo aguantar el calor y quedo noqueado, justo cuando había terminado Charmander su ataque, el fue golpeado por un latigazo de la cola de Arbock. Dejándolo noqueado también. Al ver eso Meowth los volvió a llamara sus pokebolas, y abrazo fuerte a Rex para protegerlo.

Jessy: y bien que hará ahora.

James: se ve que ya no tiene pokemons.

Jessy: mejor entréguenos todo lo que tiene, si no...

Meowth: jamás les entregare los pokemons.

Por primera vez en su vida Meowth no quiso que un pokemon cayera en manos del equipo Rocket, el sabia que hacia esto, pero ahora el queria defender a los pokemon, puesto que una vez era uno. Mientras Rex observo lo situación y se sintio la necesidad de ayudar a su nuevo amigo el salto de los brazos de Meowth.

Meowth: no Rex.

Rex: pik pika

Jessy: caray quieres defender al chico.

Rex: pik

James: se ve que es valiente

Jessy: pero eso no nos detendré, Arbock picotazo venenoso.

Arbock: Arbock (lanzando de su boca los aguijones venenosos)

Rex por su parte esquivo lo s aguijones venenosos de la cobra pokemon y este de un salto subió arriba de su cabeza y junto toda la electricidad a sus mejillas y saco un poderoso impactrueno. Arbock quedo totalmente noqueado por dejando al equipo Rocket sorprendidos.

Rex: pik pikaaa (cayendo casi agotado)

Meowth: (levantándolo) gracias Rex.

Jessy: regresa Arbock, (enojada) ni creas que as ganado ahora veras. (Sacando otra pokebola)

James: no creo que sea posible

Jessy: James deja...

En ese momento apareció Ash y los demás, al parecer vencieron a los otros chicos Rocket, y venían acompañado con la oficial Jenny. Al ver eso el equipo Rocket se echaron a correr.

Jessy: mejor nos vamos, nos veremos pronto bobo

James: ese Pikachu también será nuestro.

Meowth: y no vuelvan.

Rex: Pikachu.

En ese momento llego Ash y los demás, Meowth estuvo contento que todos estaban bien, la oficial Jenny ya tenia a los maleantes esposados y listos para la cárcel, la escena cambia ya en el centro pokemon, Meowth llevo a su nuevo amigo a ser curado, mientras los demás platicaba de lo sucedido.

Ash: entonces te enfrentaste solo con el equipo Rocket.

Meowth: no tan solo Rex y los otros estaban conmigo.

Misty: fue valiente de tu parte ayudar ese Pikachu como sigues del brazo.

Meowth: bien y no fue nada solo que él tenia miedo de mí.

En ese momento llego Brock y la enfermera Jou con los pokemon, Pikachu andaba cerca de Rex el cual tenía todavía vendajes.

Jou: el estará bien, se le quedaran algunas marcas pero con el tiempo se recuperara.

Brock: mientras tanto podríamos tener una cita enfermera Jou.

Misty: (jalándole la oreja) calmate don Juan, horita regreso.

Mientras Misty alegaba a Brock de la enfermera Jou, Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash, Rex hizo lo mismo con Meowth.

Ash: (sonriendo) veo que ahora tienes un nuevo amigo.

Meowth: si, al parecer así es.

Después cada uno se rió de lo que había sucedido en esta aventura.

fin de Flash

Meowth: oye Ash

Ash: si que pasa Mario.

Meowth: unas luchitas no nos caerían mal.

Ash: bien... (Aventándose a Meowth) juguemos.

Meowth disfruto jugar unas fuercitas con Ash su hermano y familia nueva y recordó aquel momento que todo lo que al parecer fue maldición lo esta ayudando a recobrar el brillo de su vida. Rex y Pikachu se unieron al juego Rex llego a Meowth justo buen momento para rectificar sus errores como Rocket, claro el era un pokemon antes pero este cambio de vida le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero pronto ver consejos de el y opiniones, mientras me despido un buen rato espero pronto actualizar este fics y los otros nos vemos

Atte.

ElImaginativo.


	8. capitulo 7 una hermandad unica

No molestes a un Ninetales.

Capitulo 7. Una hermandad única.

Meowth se encontraba en un lugar raro, el estaba en una pradera, no sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, de pronto ve su mano, para su sorpresa esto era una pata, el volvió a ser un pokemon. De pronto ve un crujido, el mueve su cabeza y ve a Ash y Pikachu como listos a pelear, el da vuelta atrás para ver que estaba sus ex camaradas el equipo Rocket. El vuelve a ver a Ash que comienza ordenar que Pikachu lance un poderoso impactrueno, el solo ve que la ráfaga se acerca y se acerca, más y más.

Meowth: (gritando) no lo hagas Ash.

De pronto el ve que esta en el campamento, esto solo fue un sueño, el seguía siendo humano y seguía con Ash y sus amigos, de pronto siente una mano en su hombro.

Ash: (algo soñoliento) que pasa Mario tuviste una pesadilla.

Meowth: algo por el estilo, siento despertarte Ash.

Ash: (sonriéndole) no Hay problema además ya esta amaneciendo, seria buena caminar un poco no crees.

Meowth: (levantándose) seria muy bueno ver el amanecer en el lago no crees.

Pikachu y Rex sorprendieron a los dos chicos con su presencia despierta, queriendo ir con ellos, ellos silenciosamente salieron a caminar, Misty y Brock todavía dormían. Los dos chicos fueron caminando al lago, en el transcurso de la caminata, Meowth se sentía algo confuso, antes era difícil estar cerca de alguien por lo que el era, un Rocket, ahora con esta nueva identidad, empezó a conocer mejor a las personas. Miro ver a Ash que reía de los dos pikachus que competían en carreras cortas, el nunca se imagino que fuera un gran hermano.

Meowth: (murmurando) te quiero mi gran hermano.

Ash: (volteando a verlo) dijiste algo Mario.

Meowth: (nervioso) yo… nada… no fue nada.

Ash: (riendo) no te apenes, también te quiero hermano.

Tanto el como Meowth rieron y echaron carrera quien llegaba primero al lago. Cuando llegaron ahí el lago se veía preciosos el agua estaba tan cristalina que se podía ver otro cielo, era difícil imaginar cual era el cielo verdadero y cual el falso. Cuando vieron que los pikachus se aventaron un clavado para refrescarse, los dos chicos se vieron uno a otros y sacaron sus pokebolas, Ash saco a Charizar, Chikorita, Cindaquil, Totolday, Noctow, después llego el turno de Meowth, el libero a Tentáculo, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasur, Marryl.

Ash: bien muchachos disfruten del día.

Meowth: disfruten de los panoramas chicos.

Pikachu: (conversando con Rex) pika pika pikach

Rex: (contestándole) pik

Ambos pikachus se lanzaron al agua y disfrutaron de una pelea de agua entre ellos.

Ash: y bien Mario que tiene parece algo triste

Meowth: solo que me es difícil tener lo que tengo ahora, (suspiro y miro al cielo) sabe siento que esto es una oportunidad de una nueva vida, pero añoro mi pasado.

Ash: (poniéndole una mano al hombro) no importa lo que pase, seguiremos siendo hermanos del corazón.

Meowth: (sonriendo) gracias hermano.

Después de un rato viendo a los pokemon jugar se oyó la voz de Misty y Brock que al parecer despertaron ya. Y estaban preparando el desayuno. Ash y Meowth se ofrecieron en busca de Leña para la fogata. Meowth al llegar con Ash con leña en mano, vio lo bueno de estar con los demás chicos, era difícil de creer la veces que ellos lo mandaban a volar, pero rara vez empezaba olvidarlas. Brock era un buen amigo, recordó las veces que le enseño lo del cuidado de un pokemon, Misty le pareció una buena amiga ella siempre le ayudo sobre el trato de pokemon de agua y Ash era el hermano que nunca tuvo y ahora lo tiene.

El recordó las veces que se sentía triste y confundido y siempre estuvo a su lado. Después de comer un desayuno exquisito de Brock, el grupo volvió a empacar sus cosas y seguir con el camino.

Misty: es increíble que no nos hayamos perdido otra vez. Al parecer Mario traes suerte.

Meowth: ni tanta. (Sonrojándose) "que me pasara"

Ash: cual es la siguiente ciudad Brock.

Brock: es Celadon y no tiene gimnasio pero… (Viendo su manual) tiene un carnaval ahora.

Ash, Meowth y Misty: un Carnaval? Que bien.

Brock: sabía que les gustaría oír eso, además habrá una exposición de un gran grupo selecto Ninetales especiales.

Meowth: Ninetales?

Ash: será grandioso ver esos pokemon.

Misty: que le pasa Mario.

Meowth: no, no es nada.

Ash: bien pues vayamos.

Cuando el grupo se fue, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el equipo Rocket que espiaba muy cerca la situación, James y Jessy traían audífonos y antenas para oír desde lejos, ellos al oír la conversación de los chicos, ellos sonrieron.

James: oíste eso Jessy.

Jessy: un grupo selecto de Ninetales, perfectos para el jefe.

James: si y al fin podremos robar los pikachus de esos bobos.

Jessy: y se arrepentirá Meowth de avernos abandonado cuando logremos llegar a la cima.

Ellos subieron al globo en busca de la forma de robar los pokemon del carnaval. Mientras tanto los chicos entraron a la ciudad en busca de un buen lugar para descansar y disfrutar del carnaval.

Misty: wouh, esto se ve que va ser bueno el carnaval

Brock: ya me imagino a las lindas bailarinas.

Misty: hay Brock.

Ash: que bien, nos vamos a divertir mucho no crees Mario.

Mario: te lo aseguro, (sonriéndole mientras se quedo pensando) "y si me encuentro al Ninetales que me maldigo, ya habré demostrado ser suficiente bueno, pero y si no o si" (miro al grupo) "no me quiero separar de mi hermano y mis amigos, pero y mi vida anterior" "que voy hacer"

Cuando el grupo entro al centro pokemon todos los muchachos jóvenes entrenadores se preparaban para algo, la enfermara Jou y los demás Chansy les daban unos vestuarios, en eso se acerco una Oficial Jenny.

Jenny: mire nada mas, nos volvemos a ver,

Brock: si una vez te pido salir conmigo.

Misty: (jalandole la orega) calmate don juan, uff no cambiaras.

Ash: usted es la Jenny de…

Jenny: (sonriéndole) de ciudad verde, si los recuerdo a usted, a ella, a su amigo y quien es el.

Meowth: (sudando frió) mi nombre… es m… Mario.

Ash: es mi hermano.

Jenny: vaya se parecen mucho. Los dos muy monos.

Ambos: este gracias.

Jenny: (sonriéndoles) no quieren ayudar en el festival.

Ash: en que podemos ayudarles.

Jenny: solo síganme.

El grupo siguió a la oficial Jenny y los llevo junto con la enfermera Jou que al oír que había mas voluntarios se puso feliz, y les entrego unos vestuarios para ponerse en el carnaval.

Misty: vaya un disfraz de Topergik.

Brock: (en un disfraz de Geodude) ahora parecerás más a la Mama de Topergik

Misty: si verdad Topergik.

Topergik: priiii

Mientras salía del cuarto de vestuario. Ash con un disfraz de un Pikachu y Meowth en toro disfraz de Pikachu, la razón era que debían usar un disfraz igual al pokemon que le acompañara en el carnaval. Y viendo que Meowth iba a llevar a Rex el se disfrazó también de Pikachu.

Ash: vaya ahora somos un cuarteto Pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pikaa

Rex: Pikachu

Meowth: espero que le agrade el carnaval a Rex.

Ash: se ve que esta muy animado.

Misty: pues vamos a divertirnos.

Brock: al carnaval.

Mientras los demás animosos se entraron en el carnaval un par de sombras aparecieron ahí se trataba del equipo Rocket y Jessy no se veía feliz. Estaban disfrazados de Meowths.

Jessy: de todos los disfraces nomás quedaron estos.

James: me recuerdan mucho al chimuelo.

Jessy: calla, debemos apresurarnos en alcanzar a los demás.

Y eso hicieron se metieron en la cola del carnaval con la intención de meterse en el carnaval y estar cerca de los pokemon, que pensaban robar.

Ya en el carnaval todo era diversión, las bailarinas, carros de figuras y paisajes, los globos de pokemon gigantes y otras cosas se veían geniales. Meowth y Ash se divertían en grande haciendo imitaciones del comportamiento de un Pikachu, Pikachu y Rex los apoyaban, Misty corría en círculo con Topergik detrás, Brock coqueteaba con un Chansy y un Vapore, que era nada menos que la oficial Jenny y La enfermera Jou, disfrazadas.

Una vez que casi iba terminado el desfile ellos llegaron donde se encontraban dentro de la carpa grande, donde estaban las tiendas y sobre todo la exposición de Ninetales exóticos. El equipo Rocket estaba muy feliz de haber llegado dentro donde los demás gentes no podían entrar solo gente del carnaval.

Ash y Meowth por su parte fueron llevados por la oficial Jenny, ellos no sabían si habían hecho algo malo pero fueron con ella.

Ash: disculpe oficial Jenny que pasa.

Meowth: no hemos hecho nada malo.

Jenny: (sonriéndoles) lo siento muchachos por asustarlos pero les quería pedir su ayuda.

Ash: ayuda, de que le podemos servir

Jenny: en cuidar a los Ninetales

Meowth: los Ninetales?

Jenny: si, Lo que pasa es que los guardias se enfermaron y como no conozco muchas personas de confianza quisiera que ustedes fueran los guardias de los Ninetales.

Meowth y Ash: no se preocupe lo haremos

Jenny: (riendo) son muy bien parecidos hermanos.

Después de ese comentario Ash y Meowth entraron en la sala de exhibiciones para ver como estaba los Ninetales. Meowth por su parte no sabia que pensar, encontraría al Ninetales que lo maldigo, alguno de ellos podrá saber que el no es humano completamente sus respuesta pronto estarían contestadas cuando entro en la sala de exhibición los Ninetales no apartaron la mirada de ellos.

Ash: tranquilos, solo vinimos a cuidarlos, pronto entrara la gente

Meowth: no le aremos nada a nadie.

Cuando se tranquilizo las cosas Ash y Meowth se apartaron un poco para abarcar espacio, Pikachu y Rex se quedaron en la entrada para ver quien entraba. Meowth al ver que Ash se había alegado lo suficiente se acerco a una jaula de un Ninetales. Con la intención de hablar con el. El sabía que era difícil porque ya no entendía la lengua pokemon. Pero de pronto oyó una voz en su mente

Voz: así que eres un maldito por uno de nosotros.

Meowth: quien digo eso?

Voz: aquí enfrente de ti.

Meowth dirigió su vista al frente y vio que el Ninetales le brillaban los ojos en un tenue Azul. El le volvió a mandar un mensaje.

Ninetales: "se que ya no puede entender el idioma pokemon por lo cual me comunico en su mente"

Meowth: (pensando lo que decia) "usted puede leer la mente"

Ninetales: "algo por el estilo"

Meowth: "usted podria…"

Ninetales: "no"

Meowth: …

Ninetales: "no se lo que le pasa usted, deberia ser feliz su vida era un asco, bueno no tanto a lo que usted tiene ahora"

Meowth: "como supo…"

Ninetales: "nosotros los Ninetales nos comunicamos rápido, gracias a la telepatía, además acabo de leer su mente sobre los últimos acontecimientos pasados después de que usted cayo en la maldición."

Meowth: "pero extraño ser pokemon" "ya demostré ser lo suficiente niño bueno"

Ninetales: "lo se, por lo general son los humanos que se les maldice, pero usted que es un pokemon necesita algo de libertad verdad"

Meowth: "creo que si… aunque extrañaría a Ash como hermano, el ha sido bueno conmigo y su mama" (sonriendo) "cada vez que le hablamos pregunta por sus bebes"

Ninetales: "que gran contrariedad"

Meowth: "que voy hacer..."

Ninetales: (suspirando) "vamos hacer esto, según se esta en un torneo ahora verdad"

Meowth: "si que hay con eso"

Ninetales: "termine con aquel torneo y regrese a la casa donde esta viviendo, yo buscare al Ninetales que lo maldigo para que lo evalué y haga la oportunidad de que usted decida"

Meowth: "esta bien, gracias"

Meowth se fue del lugar y busco a Ash, era bueno saber que al menos tenía ya contaba con alguien que le ayudara con su maldición, pero que decidirá al final. Extrañaba ser pokemon pero también extrañaría tener una familia. Cuando llego junto Ash.

Meowth: todo tranquilo.

Ash: si al parecer no habrá intento de robo.

De pronto se oyó un crash en el techo y dos figuras aparecieron en escena.

Voz 1: prepárense para los problemas.

Una Meowth gigante apareció.

Voz 2: y más vale que teman.

Sale otro Meowth gigante con una rosa.

Voz 1: para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

Voz 2: para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación.

Voz 1: para denunciar los males

Voz 2: para extender nuestro territorio a Acapulco

Voz 1: Jessy

Quitándose el disfraz.

Voz 2: James

Quitándose el disfraz

Jessy: el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.

Ash y Meowth: equipo Rocket!

Jessy: así es y espero que estén listos a entregar aquellos finos Ninetales.

James: y ya de paso entreguen sus pikachus y pokemon

Ash: jamás haremos eso.

Meowth: no les daremos ningún pokemon.

Jessy: ya verán, ve Arbock y Lickitung

James: ve Viltreebel y Weezing es hora de enseñarles a eso niños.

Ash: pues es hora de entrar en acción ve Pikachu, Charizard, Cindaquil, Chicorita, Totolday, Noctow.

Meowth: te apoyo ve Rex, Tentáculo, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasur, Marryl.

El número de pokemon de los buenos era superior al del equipo Rocket, todos listos para la pelea.

James: hay caray el otro bobo tiene igual nuecero de pokemon que el otro bobo.

Jessy: eso no importar ganaremos y robaremos ataquen.

Ash y Meowth: usen todos sus ataques chicos.

Afuera del local de la exposición la oficial Jenny iba llegando con unos paquetes cuando de pronto salio un estallido de una paren y de un equipo Rocket saliendo a orbita.

James y Jessy: parece que el equipo rocket fue vencido otra vez.

Jenny: (viendo en dirección donde se desaparecía en el cielo el equipo Rocket) vaya esos dos chicos son muy buenos entrenadores.

Ash: (saliendo del local) sentimos haber roto esa pared.

Meowth: es que apareció el Equipo Rocket.

Jenny: (sonriendo) no hay problemas, tengan aquí les traje un almuerzo

Los chicos rieron entre si, al igual que sus pokemon, una vez que la exposición de Ninetales empezó, Brock y Misty los habían alcanzado. Y habían decidido de disfrutar del lugar y esperanzados de pronto seguir con una nueva aventura, mientras Ash y Meowth seguían en el disfraz de Pikachus, jugando todavía con Pikachu y Rex.

Misty: (viéndolos) parece que estos dos chicos no terminan sus aventuras.

Brock: me alegro por ellos, además se ve que se necesitaba uno al otro.

Jenny: es una hermandad única la que tienen.

Misty: usted lo ha dicho, verdad Topergick

Topergick: prriiii

Mientras en un choque entre Ash, Pikachu, Meowth y Rex. Cada uno riendo en el juego.

Meowth: te quiero mucho hermano.

Ash: usted también.

En risa y fiesta el grupo se disipa en el carnaval esperando pronto una nueva aventura. El Ninetales que encontró Meowth allí, le podrá ayudar? Eso lo veremos casi al final de esta historia.

Agradezco su comentarios sobre este fics espero pronto tener mas comentarios para seguir gracias. Agradezco en especial a Julián Manes, SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA, babybeluga2003, dulce-vg, Zaeta Ketchum

Atte.

ElImaginativo.


	9. amor de una madre adoptiva part 1

No molestes a un Ninetales

No molestes a un Ninetales.

Capitulo 10. El amor de una madre adoptiva. Parte 1

Nuestros amigos se encuentran en ciudad Valeria, donde se disponen a descansar un rato en eso Meowth se puso dar un vuelta por ahí con la esperanza se olvidar lo sucedido en el carnaval y de lo que aquel Ninetales le había dicho no era fácil eso puesto que el problema era el mismo no sabia que decidir pero sabia que debía ser pronto sin no, no estaría seguro de lo que el escogería.

Meowth: que haré, no se quien soy ahora si Mario o Meowth.

En eso llego Misty que lo veía algo triste, ella se cerco el.

Misty: te sucede algo Mario, no te vez bien.

Meowth: ha Misty, no es nada solo que tengo cosas en la cabeza y no se que son.

Misty: recuerdos de tu pasado.

Meowth: algo parecido pero no muy buenos.

Misty le puso la mano en su hombro, de alguna forma Meowth lo sintió agradable sentía compasión hacia el y tranquilidad.

Misty: no se tu pero si es malo seria bueno que comenzaras una nueva vida con los Ketchums y los que te queremos.

Meowth: tú crees.

En eso oyó voces se trataba de Brock y Ash que regresaban de la tienda de comestibles.

Ash: Mario no vas a creer lo que va pasar.

Meowth: no lo se que pasara.

Ash: mama viene para acá, al parecer tuvo un viaje sorpresa y supo que pasaríamos por aquí así que vamos.

Meowth: este que!

Meowth fue jalado de la mano por Ash y ambos fueron a dirección a la ciudad, Misty y Brock los seguían, cuando llegaron a la ciudad se dirigieron al centro pokemon. Meowth no sabia que pasaba pero le alegro que viera a la mama de Ash aun recuerda aquellos momentos cuando paso la ultima noche antes de irse al viaje.

Flash

era noche en la casa, el estaba en la cocina pero no a robar comida sino a pensar el tenia en su mano una pokebola con un pokemon, era raro no era de extrañarse el siempre había tenido pokebolas en sus manos o antes patas, lo que lo hacia diferente que era propio y estaba un amigo, algo raro en el. Las pokebolas que robaban siempre eran arrebatadas a otros entrenadores, siempre se pregunto como es que Jessy y James no podían atrapar pokemon salvajes como lo hacían la demás gente y cuando lo hacían se los quedaban como propios, era algo raro, quizás tengan algo bueno.

Una voz: veo que no puede dormir.

Meowth volteo a ver quien era, se trataba de Delia la madre de Ash quien estaba en la entrada a la cocina, el pensó "va pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo".

Meowth: disculpe señora Keptsun ahora regreso al cuarto.

Delia: calme que no lo estoy regañando, Ash era igual que usted en su primer viaje.

Delia fue al refrigerador y saco una caja de leche y de la alacena saco unos vasos y los puso en la mesa después saco de los estantes de abajo un plato de galletas. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

Delia: venga un poco de leche y galletas calmara sus nervios.

Meowth: este gracias señora Keptsun.

Delia: no se tímido, también puedes llamarme mama, acabo de adoptarlo temporalmente, así tendrá una familia.

Meowth no supo porque haría eso, desde que llego todo fue rápido, todos lo aceptaron sin ningún problema era raro que confiaran de un extraño pero así fue el era parte de una familia que estuvo molestando por mucho tiempo como el equipo Rocket el se pregunto.

Meowth: por que me adoptaron, digo porque quiere ayudarme.

Delia: ya veo usted tiene dudas sobre nosotros si ya veo, no tenga miedo y no se sienta extraño usted es parte de nuestra familia y hasta que recuerde puede tomarme como su madre yo estoy segura de serlo.

Meowth: (saliéndole lágrimas en los ojos) usted puede ser mama para mí.

Delia: (sonriendo) si querido.

Meowth olvido la pena y corrió abrazarla, nadie en este mundo sabia lo que era ser huérfano de pequeño que no fuera Meowth que de pequeño fue abandonado, maltratado y sentenciándolo como sin valor. Delia abrazo fuertemente su nuevo hijo de alguna manera sabia sentir sus sentimientos y sabia que el necesitaba una madre por necesidad.

Delia: shh tranquilo, sabes creo que Ash lo va cuidar como hermano y sus amigos le ayudaran, así que es hora de dormir.

Meowth: si ahora voy, gracias mama.

Delia: solo duerme mi pequeño, que tengas buen sueño.

El se fue al cuarto donde dormían los demás el vio a Ash y a Pikachu, seria una buena familia para el. El se acostó y se fue a dormir.

Fin del Flash

Cuando llegaron al centro pokemon, Ash y Meowth estaban ansiosos de encontrar a su mama, al abrirse las puertas encontraron a Delia platicando en el vestíbulo con la enfermera Jou ella se veía alegre y feliz. Ellos se acercaron silenciosamente.

Delia: y como le digo a las rosa no se les de ese pesticida porque quema sus raíces.

Enfermera Jou: Ho entonces debo utilizar el tradicional.

Delia: exactamente.

Ash: hola mama.

Delia al oír esa voz dio vuelta para encontrarse a Ash y Mario ella sonrió mas que nunca y un fuerte abrazo los envolvió a los dos y ella.

Delia: los extrañe mucho.

Ash: nosotros también, verdad Mario.

Meowth: si… también te extrañamos mucho, mamá

.

En el centro Misty y Brock veían la escena de amor de madre e hijos, cada uno con un poco de nostalgia al recordar a sus familias y de cuando podrían verlos nuevamente. Después del abrazo delia los soltó para verlos mejor.

Delia: y bien como les ha ido en este viaje, cuénteme todo. Estaré un buen rato en esta ciudad disfrutando de este premio sorpresa con mis dos pequeños.

Ash: mama con justo.

Meowth: me parece bien, mama.

Delia: ya veo que estas mas alegre, me alegro por ti.

Meowth: si, gracias mama.

Misty: yo también estoy de acuerdo con esto verdad Brock.

Brock: Mm.… que clase de premio gano señora Keptsun.

Delia: un vale en un buen balneario de aguas termales, ya verán.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí en un balneario de aguas termales encontramos a Jessy y James, trabajando en la limpieza de las fuentes y de los pasillos, nuevamente sus planes fallidos los obligaban a trabajar para tener dinero ya que su Jefe no les daría mas dinero por fracaso.

Jessy: este es el colmo yo trabajar como sirviente en lugar de descansar y disfrutar en estas fuentes termales como esos tontos clientes.

James: pero si es muy caro sus precios por ser de cinco estrellas y además no tenemos dinero ni para los baños públicos.

Un rugido de los estómagos de ambos.

James: además no hemos comido desde nuestro último encuentro con los babosos entrenadores.

Jessy: es cierto a sido difícil, pero no nos rendiremos atraparemos al Pikachu que hemos perseguido por mucho tiempo y a ese Pikachu de los laboratorios del equipo Rocket.

James: si es cierto debemos lograr esto.

Voz: que están haciendo par de tontos, flojos, buenos para nada a trabajar.

James y Jessy: si señor.

Rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, era un hombre grande y barbudo que era el dueño del lugar, el los miraba fuertemente, mientras decía.

Dueño: hay que tener todo listo, los clientes no tardaran en llegar.

James: que envidia el chimulo ya no de estar sufriendo estas cosa.

Jessy: yo creo que este ya se murió no era muy bueno en nada.

James: usted cree eso.

Jessy: claro, con nosotros tenia comida y seguridad, ahora si el esta todavía vivo el estará rogando por una migaja de bola de arroz.

Mientras con Meowth y los demás. Iban caminando a dirección del balneario, Delia les ofreció a los chicos bolas de arroz,

Ash: Mmmmm.… están deliciosos mama.

Meowth: a mi me gusta su cocina mama.

Delia: me agrada que les haya gustado tome toda la noche para preparárselos.

Brock: usted será sierre una gran chef.

Misty: eso sin duda, Topergick quiere un poco.

Topergick: toper gick

Ash: Pikachu quieres un poco.

Pikachu: pika.

Meowth sacando su pokebola saco a su amigo Rex.

Meowth: hola Rex. Gusta una bola de arroz.

Rex: Pikachu pik.

El tomo la bola de arroz como si fuera la primera en ver y probar, el comió un poco y con ojos de sorprendido prosiguió a comer mas.

Delia: así que este es el famosos Rex. Se ve muy lindo a pesar de esas cicatrices.

Ash: si, Mario lo salvo del equipo Rocket.

Delia a si que fuiste valiente para enfrentar estos chicos malos.

Meowth: este si, ahora Rex y yo somos muy buenos amigos.

Delia sonrió y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la frente Meowth se ruborizo, cuando al fin llegaron al balneario entraron en la puerta principal las saludo una chica de cabello verde que iba vestida de un kimono floreado y les decía.

Chica: bienvenidos a los balnearios termales Flores alegres, mi nombre es Carolina y seré su guía en su estancia.

Brock:( con ojos de corazón) Ho Carolina, usted es mi guía en el amor, no gustaría salir conmigo y… hayyy

Misty: (jalando su oreja) tranquilo don Juan.

Delia: disculpe es aquí donde es el premio sorpresa (mostrando el ticket). Me dieron esto para una estancia aquí.

Carolina: así es usted es afortunada usted y sus acompañantes recibirán todo de lujo en este balneario termal de cinco estrellas por tres días y unas dos noches en nuestras cabañas para huéspedes.

Misty: vaya suena que el premio es buenísimo.

Ash: bien pues disfrutemos de esta buena estancia.

Delia me parece bien, nos podía indicar donde esta nuestra cabaña.

Carolina: con gusto, síganme por aquí.

Meowth: esto será una experiencia inolvidable.

Ash: si será único primeras vacaciones familiares no Mario.

Pikachu: pika pika

Rex: pik

Todos siguieron a Carolina, pero unos dos pares de ojos llenos de maldad los acechaban, bueno no con maldad pero si con negras intenciones y algo de envidia, era el equipo Rocket que al estar limpiando el techo los había visto llegar y ya planeaban su estrategia.

Jessy: hoy es nuestro día de suerte los tontos y sus pokemon.

James: vaya parecen que van a descansar aquí que suerte a de tener estos chicos.

Jessy: lo se, que odio les tengo, mientras nosotros trabajamos duro por conseguir algo de comer ellos pueden darse el lujo de descansar en una buena cabaña, comer exquisitos platos y bañarse en esas aguas termales. (Mordiendo el trapo) yo debería estar en su lugar.

James: si pero como todo lo gastamos en estos planes inútiles no nos queda mucho.

Jessy: bien es hora de trabajar,

Dueño: bien dicho chicos (detrás de ellos) es hora de trabajar así que trabajen.

En eso los dos se pusieron seguir limpiando el techo y esperando la oportunidad de atacar a sus victimas no tan preferidas pero deseadas. Mientras el grupo quedo maravillado de la cabaña. Estaba conformada de dos recamaras, baño con yacusi, sala con televisor, dvd, estereo, video y con cable., terraza con vista a las montañas, mini bar, y refrigerador de bocadillos.

Misty: esto es grandioso.

Brock: ni lo digas, esto es el lujo de un lugar de cinco estrellas.

Ash: si sin duda es el mejor lugar para ver y explorar y disfrutar.

Delia: Que tal si comienzan a hacerlo. Dejamos las cosas en las habitaciones y comenzamos a prepararnos para ir a los balnearios para poder ir comenzando con nuestro día divertido.

Todos: si, vamos!

Los chicos tomaron una habitación mientras que Delia y Misty tomaron la otra. En la habitación de los chicos Meowth pensaba en su suerte, era tanto lo que añoraba estar en un lugar lujoso, pero no cambiaria eso por lo que a tenido ahora, antes quizás lo deseaba pero con la compañía de Ash y su amigos era diferente, los acampados con ellos , en estar en los centros pokemon incluso la casa de los Keptsun era todo lo que el no espero y le gusto era parte de una familia, veía a Ash, tenia un hermano que lo quería mucho y lo protegía, veía a Rex y sus pokebolas, tenia un amigo fiel y otros mas amigos pokemon y aprendió con ellos tener una buena relación, veía a Brock y pensó en Misty ellos eran buenos amigos ahora, Brock le ayudaba con la crianzas de pokemon y cocinaba exquisitos guisos que hacia el para ellos, Misty es una gran amiga y le ayuda con su entrenamiento.

Pero después vino lo principal pensó en Delia, su madre adoptiva. Ella lo adopto como su pequeño y lo cuidaba como si fuera suyo, ella fue la principal razón de que estar con ellos valdría la pena soportar su maldición y es por ella que no sabe si seria mejor ser un Meowth o de ser de nuevo con el equipo rocket. El ya no sabría vivir sin ellos, pero eso significaría una cosa, el soltaría su existencia de pokemon que fue y ser Mario Keptsun, una entrenador normal pero feliz.

Ash: Mario te pasa algo.

Mario: ha lo siento estaba pensando solamente. Creo que estoy algo nervioso y no se que me pasa. (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Ash: (poniéndole una mano en el hombro) no llores, esto es para estar alegres estamos con mama, somos una familia que viene a divertirse junto ya lo veras.

Pikachu: pika pika Pikachu

Rex: Pikachu.

Brock: Ash tiene razón Mario es hora de divertirnos.

Meowth: gracias chicos.

Ellos siguieron cambiarse para ir al balneario, mientras en la otra habitación.

Delia: se ha portado bien.

Misty: si lo ha hecho y de una forma increíble, pensé que caería otra vez en sus andadas. Creo que ese Ninetales le dio una fuerte lección, pero no se es muy pronto.

Delia: usted lo considera un amigo.

Misty: si, la verdad es que a mostrado un lado que no le conocíamos hasta pienso que es otra persona.

Delia: es la misma solo que no sabia quien era y por eso tenia miedo y ocultaba eso con la apariencia de saberlo todo. Pero creedme desde que lo vi y me contaron su situación el es un buen chico y necesitaba una familia así que decidí adoptarlo para que sintiera el amor de una familia.

Misty: creerme que el lo aprecia mucho, a veces me pide consejos al escribirle cartas a usted, pero cuando le diremos la verdad.

Delia:(sonriendo) todo a su tiempo, el es feliz ahora, y cuando se lo digamos espero que entienda.

Misty: yo también espero, lo quiero mas así que de cómo era antes, tiene mas futuro siendo Mario Keptsun que el pokemon del equipo rocket.

Delia: esto lo sabremos, pero el es libre de decidir.

Que gran sorpresa Ash y los demás lo sabían y porque lo ayudan si saben la verdad toda explicación vendrá en la segunda parte.

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte y espero seguir escribiendo el resto de la historia, me agrada Meowth. Y espero encontrar el final correcto, quise desenredar un poco las cosas pero todavía hay más. Bueno espero seguir continuando con mis actualizaciones en cada una de las historias. Espero que les guste el final de la Conquista Ham. Gracias Atentamente El Imaginativo.


End file.
